


理想国

by Elena159



Series: 爱在系列现实向 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 因为你是我的过往，现在，与将来cp哈白，现实向单cp建模
Relationships: Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Series: 爱在系列现实向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133171
Kudos: 1





	理想国

【1】

与瓦伦西亚的新闻发布会还有半小时开始。

巴萨的新闻官已提供给他一份可供参考的草稿，自然不包括任何有关战术、战绩、或者本场联赛对手瓦伦西亚的问题，那倒不必让俱乐部公关部门有什么统一口风的必要，即使有，哈维也不会管他们有什么意见的，这一部分完全属于教练们的“不容插手”的部分。但确有一些事情，诸如主席丰特为什么会出现在日本神户——尽管俱乐部通过某些媒体，某些随队记者，放出了“巴萨和新赞助商再次开启深化合作对话”之类的消息，还是很难不令人把到巴萨主席的这次日本行与自家传奇、正在备战天皇杯半决赛和联赛最后几场的神户胜利船主帅安德烈斯·伊涅斯塔联系在一起。

起先是六台的“内部消息”，巴萨高层对哈维的耐心消磨殆尽，寻找继任者被提到了议事日程。然后紧跟着的几家媒体的叙述越发完整，伊涅斯塔的教练合同在上赛季中段刚刚更新过，一条两千万违约金的条款被加入其中，如果是对巴萨可能更低，而巴萨打算支付这笔违约金，丰特远赴日本，打算亲自说服伊涅斯塔接受巴萨帅位——毕竟，媒体倒也对两人的私交有数，目前为止还没写出诸如两人电话沟通、大吵一架、多年感情终究错付这样的桥段。

哈维浏览过一遍草稿，只觉得这事情从头到尾都像一个荒诞剧抖出来的包袱——你需要在发布会上应对各种说得无比冠冕堂皇，归纳起来无外乎是“你会不会被解雇”的问题，然后为了俱乐部满怀信任、甚至用《足球经理》的话说，热情洋溢地表示我和俱乐部高层们有着良好的关系，和更衣室也是，我相信高层信任我，也信任球队，我们将会从国王杯被淘汰、联赛对阵马竞的失利和被维戈塞尔塔逼平中走出来，继续争夺西甲的锦标。

“哈维——”他把草稿留在自己的办公室，准备前往发布会现场，巴萨新闻官在他办公室外的走廊上等候他，“先生，俱乐部可能有计划在冬歇过后安排一场与神户胜利船的比赛，在他们来巴塞罗那集训备战之中，俱乐部想通过这次发布会略透个口风出去。”

哈维停下了脚步，“我们冬歇后的训练安排已经确定了。”

“还没有完全定下来，赞助商也有这个意向，此外，这也是一个很好地展示我们的价值观的机会。”

“这件事只有一个展示俱乐部价值观的地方，他的名字是安德烈斯。”哈维不想再继续这个问题的纠缠，“如果有这个问题，我的回答是，不会，冬歇期之后的恢复训练和比赛安排都是确定的，没有调整的余地。”

事实上，对于丰特前往神户究竟是要做什么，或者具体而言，是不是真的想要请安德烈斯继任巴萨主帅，哈维没那么关心。

他甚至没有和安德烈斯讨论过这件事，他们最近为数不多的交流仍和这类消息传出来之前并无差别，学术一些的战术讨论做开头，拉玛西亚最近表现亮眼的孩子，日本的天才少年偶尔出现在对话中，引发两位退休后成功再就业的中场大师关于“现在的孩子和我们踢得究竟是一种球吗”的感慨，并以哈维的“但你若是在当代，也是西班牙红衣军团（La Roja）里最耀眼的那颗明珠”作结。

有关于安德烈斯，哈维从来不吝惜任何赞美的词藻，若从足球说起他是位真正的天才，场下的生活中他也是很好的人；他的沉静与温和时常让人忘记，他在场上也是那个不肯轻易放弃球、或者放弃比赛的人。

那些与他并肩作战的日子已经久到成为了长长的河流中一个短暂停泊过的小岛，唯有岛上不能夺走的日月星辰记录过他们曾经获得的一切。再之后他先离开巴塞罗那，然后是安德烈斯，他们经过了交汇的时刻，自然地走向分离。

在他返回巴塞罗那参加安德烈斯的告别发布会的时候，他已然可以想象地到两个人不在一起的样子，或者说接受了这一点，这比想象得容易许多，因为最终，时光会让每个人忘记是从哪里走散。

从他离开巴萨开始。

【2】

“你好哈维，就在刚才我们听说巴塞罗那有计划安排一场与神户胜利船的友谊赛，请问这个消息可以得到您的确认吗？”

“我想我不必过多重复安德烈斯对于这家俱乐部的意义？”哈维毫无必要地把话筒拽近了些以得到一个短暂的停顿，“而同样地，我认为也不必再重复他与我的友谊，我很期待见到他。”

2014年的春夏过得兵荒马乱。

这话听起来十分青春伤痛，而这年所发生的事也确是如此。

4月末，蒂托·比拉诺瓦在与病魔搏斗了一年多后辞世。

欧冠淘汰，联赛失利，国王杯再负，这一年对俱乐部来说是一个打击。而夏天的西班牙军团，作为世界杯的卫冕冠军，两年前刚以一场酣畅淋漓的大胜卫冕欧洲杯， 却迷失在了南美大陆——小组赛未出线后，哈维完成了他在国家队的，并不那么圆满的告别。

回到俱乐部的时候，与国家队所面临的境况有所类似也有不同，留下接受替补——这在很大程度上宣告了他的巴萨生涯的倒计时；或者去一个非欧陆的联赛，会有更少的压力和更多的比赛时间，而他的职业生涯可能也进入了倒计时。

当安德烈斯来找他时，他甚至不需要开口说什么，就像在赛场上，他们之间总是有从来不需要说出来才能确定的默契，而在场下似乎也是如此。当他在家里接到安德烈斯的电话，邀请他一起出去走走时，他已经能预想到安德烈斯为了什么事、又会说些什么。

安德烈斯选择的餐厅离诺坎普不远不近，在可以晚饭过后随意地、没有十分目的性地走过去的范围之内，但是安德烈斯没有十分刻意地去提什么，只是提了句“好久都没见你了，想着趁新赛季还没开始我们一起吃顿晚餐。”

餐厅里浅黄色的灯光愈发让安德烈斯看起来分外柔和，他在哈维有一搭没一搭看着菜单时轻轻说道，“这家的牛排煎得好，就是配菜的烤芦笋和蘑菇咸味有些重了。”

“我想牛排本身的热量就足够俱乐部的专家们血压升高了吧？”

“不是赛季中偶尔一次也无妨？”安德烈斯露出了哈维所习以为常，却总被波澜不惊所掩盖让的掌控一切的微笑——在两人之间，外人总认为哈维是那个无所不知的，而只有哈维自己清楚，安德烈斯在掌控全局上就像他一样，不让分毫，“我还想和你推荐一下这家的布丁呢。”

“佩普离开的时候，”他们两个人中总有一个得先引入今天的正题，于是在不咸不淡地聊了几句度假、夸了夸伊涅斯塔新酿的葡萄酒后，哈维主动切进了话题，“就是那一年，我问过他为什么，他告诉我，就在那里，诺坎普，他说，‘是时候了’。”

“这听起来悲伤，可是，每个人最终都有一天会说出这句话的，”伊涅斯塔重复了一遍瓜迪奥拉的话，“‘是时候了。’只有这座城市，这家俱乐部，不腐不朽。”

即使爱得再深沉、再热切、再毫无保留，在他们最疯狂的梦境中，也没有和一支球队的地久天长。只是在那些美丽的梦境里，巴萨4号离开又回归，佩普带着他们再次夺得了一切，也照亮了哈维心中那个，延展在他面前的路。

这条路一直都在，在这条路上，有他和安德烈斯两个人。在球员的时代，他们在同一个青训营，接受着几乎相同的教育，后来他们在一起，踢着自己的足球；而当他们退役，他可以想见自己应该会比安德烈斯离开得早一些，那等他们双双走下球场，他们还可以再度作为搭档，站在诺坎普的教练席上，把他们的足球，再传给后来之人。

在2012年之前，他曾一直对这样的道路深信不疑。

【3】

2012年。

更衣室永远早于外界知道许多消息，比如佩普将会在赛季结束后离开巴塞罗那。瓜迪奥拉还没有向外界公布这个消息，更衣室在消化这个消息的同时，也弥漫的迷茫的情绪、仿佛失去了可以依凭的风帆中摇摇晃晃。

哈维在训练结束后决定多留一会儿，瓜迪奥拉看了他一眼，嘱咐了几句后先离开了，伊涅斯塔在返回更衣室后又出来，“这个昨日重现过去了太久了。”

他指的是很早之前，伊涅斯塔刚到一线队的时候，那时候是他起早贪黑地训练，呃而哈维总是那个留下来陪着他披星戴月的人。

“是啊，安德烈斯。”

两人只有球训练了一小会儿，便坐在看台上，看起了斜阳晚照。伊涅斯塔小声说道，“我记得以前，再不知道未来会发生什么，也似乎总有只要练下去，就一定会得到机会的希望。而现在却会想到很多，哈维，你有感觉不知道未来会怎样的时刻吗？”

“很多，”哈维看向前方，周围工作人员收起器材后都离得很远，于是哈维也问道，“你觉得谁会是我们下个赛季的教练？”

“我不知道，”伊涅斯塔也谨慎地观察了一下四周，“如果你问我的猜测？也许会是蒂托？”

“我也不知道，但我想蒂托也许会和佩普去下一个地方？你知道的，这种教练-助教关系，总是更亲厚一点。”

“我只是顺口一猜，或许你是对的，我们都知道你是最像佩普的，也是最了解他的。”伊涅斯塔没有反驳他的说法，“而且本来我们都以为，佩普会一直执教下去，等你退役接他的班？”

哈维从不讳言自己退役后执教的打算、以及执教巴萨的愿景，“那可得等到很长、很长的时间以后了。”

“是啊，或许那时候我会在家乡的小球队执教，然后等你什么时候下课巴萨来邀请我？”伊涅斯塔笑出了声，“我开玩笑的，你知道无论我身处何处，都会一直支持你的，无论你是球员还是成为了教练。”

后来不久，事情的方向越来越沿着伊涅斯塔的判断前行，高层谨慎地征询更衣室对蒂托接任主教练的看法，而佩普与蒂托之间的气氛也开始微妙了起来——哈维和安德烈斯没再就巴萨帅位问题有更多的探讨，却也能理解一二，高层总不能是突然起兴的一问，更深入的对话想来从更早的时候就已然开始。

就像他和安德烈斯，他们在球场上无疑心意相通，可是归根结底，他有他的愿望，而安德烈斯也有自己的，就像两条长路，相依并行，却无法真正汇在一处。

日本，天皇杯半决赛赛前发布会。

“晚上好安德烈斯，我们都知道巴萨主席丰特先生最近来到了神户，请问他有来参观一下神户胜利船的备战吗？”

虽然记者说得委婉，但指向性又足够确定，伊涅斯塔淡淡一笑，“我想丰特先生在神户也挺忙的，如果哈维有空的话我给他打个电话问问？”

“您是在暗示您跟哈维并没有关于巴萨帅位聊过？”

“我们聊过，我对他说他是我心里现在最好的主帅。”

哈维从梦中醒来。

手机上显示的时间仍然是2015年，哈维起身给自己倒了杯水，此时是凌晨四点，一人独居的别墅静悄悄地，与刚远去的三冠王的狂欢、巴萨球迷给他的告别，或者是梦境中记者反复的追问，都不甚相同。

他不会再和安德烈斯一起踢球了，和巴塞罗那一起，这样的认知在每一分每秒时间的流逝里都更加清晰，而也许潜意识里、无关乎他自己所思所想、认知地更加清晰的事是，即使他们不会在球场上一起踢球了，可是在他的心里，他没有一刻想象过安德烈斯和他就此分道扬镳的可能性。

又怎么会分开呢？

我们在一样的青训营里长大，受着同样的指导，踢着同样的足球，佩普说“那个孩子将会取代你”，可事实是，我们一起踢了这么多年，赢得了可以得到的一切。

若我有所信仰，你始终是其中的一道光。

哈维很想给安德烈斯打个电话，像刚刚发现世界的秘密的孩子，要把一切说出来，凌晨的时间制止了他，他恍然想起在他们第一次夺取欧洲杯的狂欢时刻，不记得是谁说自己要去表白了，然后好像大家都在说着夺冠后要完成的什么心愿，而他没有说话，于是卡西利亚斯笑着推了他一把，“你想要什么就说出来。”

那时候他以为自己已经拥有了所有想要的事而不必说，如今他想，我确实拥有了所有想要的，只是一直没有说出来。

等待清晨的时间是漫长的，哈维估计着安德烈斯可能醒来的时间，电话接通的声音响起后并没有等了太久，“哈维？”安德烈斯的声音很清醒，但又带着一些疑惑。

哈维在拨打电话前已经整理了一早上自己的思绪，把想说的全都理了清楚——在这么多年里我的世上唯一的知己、我的灵魂伴侣、我的心意相通的爱人一直都在我的身边，而我竟然盲目到始终未曾看清。我该早些告诉你这一切，希望如今也并不晚——但当听到安德烈斯的声音时，他可能选了一句不那么浪漫的、却又寄希望于安德烈斯可以听懂的话，“我没有暗恋过佩普，真的没有。”

“我知道。”

我一直都知道。

【4】

在你的人生里，你把足球放在了什么位置？

2009年，茵玛·普吉医生这么问他。

而那是一段很长的故事。

哈维站在普吉女士的诊所门外。

伊涅斯塔出门看到他是有些惊讶，他比他们预约的时间早了十多分钟完成了咨询，当哈维出现在他面前时，他几乎认为哈维也出现了某一类心理问题来找普吉女士做咨询。

“我从山区那边回来，给你带了点蘑菇。”哈维晃了晃手里的袋子，“给你打电话你没有接，正好路过普吉医生的诊所，于是碰运气地在这里等等。”

哈维并不是一个非常热爱碰运气的人，但伊涅斯塔没有反驳或者打趣他，于是哈维接着邀请道，“今天的天气是不错，如果你之后也没什么事，我们回去吃个饭找个地方走走？”

伊涅斯塔点点头。

两人先回到了住处，伊涅斯塔等哈维放好了爬山的用具、收获的东西，换了身外套，走进车库里问他，“想去吃点什么？”

“随你。”毕竟是哈维的邀请，伊涅斯塔考虑哈维也许有一整套的计划，可能包含菜点什么，精确到分的吃饭时间，然后再去哪里走几步路能到达。

而事实上看起来并非如此，既然伊涅斯塔也没有实指，哈维似乎就漫无目的地带着伊涅斯塔兜起了风，假期的巴塞罗那同样是旅游胜地，四处驻足合影的游客也不少，其中也有穿着巴萨球衣和标志景点合影的人们，伊涅斯塔看了一会儿又靠回了座椅上，“再转一会儿估计就到晚高峰了。”

“说好的四处走走，晚高峰的时候正好下车。”哈维打了一把方向盘，又转了几个路口，停在了一处球场附近。

“这里附近有好几家校队，或者也许是社团？年纪都不太大，互相之间约好一起踢踢比赛，不过今天看起来还在训练？”

“所以，这是你打算执教生涯起步的地方吗？”

“倒也没有，”还不到下班的时候，球场四周围观的人不太多，大多是换下来休息的孩子们，两人找了个不起眼的地方看着，也没有引起很多注意，“我挺喜欢看看非职业的踢法的，与我们、与拉玛西亚都不同，却也很有意思。

踢球的孩子大约也就是拉玛西亚Cadete A左右的年纪，这时候两两分组做些简单的传接球热身，伊涅斯塔看着他们，那时的自己也只比他们略大一点，他在梯队中素来不是爱说话的，只是人们总有种方式来表达自己，有些人用文字，有些人用歌舞，而足球，是伊涅斯塔自己的方式。

那时也还很年轻的哈维也像他们此刻一般，在旁边看着他不知多久，然后从看台上跳下来向他走来，“你好，我叫哈维。”

他那时当然听说过了哈维的名字，“安德烈斯，”他答道，“我知道你。”

“我也知道你——”他那时大概有些惊讶，哈维已经在一线队，而他还是梯队里许多仍怀有梦想的少年之一，“但我们总要有一个正式一点的开头？”

那就是两人真正称得上“认识”的开端。

如今也有将近十年了，已经熟悉的两人站在巴塞罗那的一个小球场里，哈维的声音在他身旁响起，“我喜欢看他们踢球，大概是兴趣使然，他们总是踢得那么开心。”

“我们小时候，想进入一线队，进入一线队的名单里时就十分开心，后来想进球，想拿联赛冠军，想拿欧冠冠军——但现在，我对茵玛说，我似乎感觉不到原来可以感受到的那种快乐了。”

“对我来说，能和你在一起踢球，”哈维在这里稍微停顿了一下，“在巴萨踢球，就是我现在最想要的事。”

哈维的声音与年轻时渐渐重合，“你的天赋太棒了，你会进入一线队的——你要早点来一线队，我太想和你一起踢球了，我们会成为很好的——搭档，一定会的！”

【5】

2010年的夏天足以让整个西班牙因伊涅斯塔的那个进球陷入狂欢，而伊涅斯塔本人大概会是疯狂中相对冷静的那一个——即便一向沉稳如哈维，也在酒精与队友们的怂恿下，一把搂住伊涅斯塔放声高喊“安德烈斯你是我们的英雄——”

“——你知道吗？佩普当年说我会取代他，你也会取代我，看看我们聪明绝顶的主教练究竟错得多离谱吧——”

事实上伊涅斯塔还是在第二天清醒后才回想起哈维究竟说了什么，印象里从“我们的英雄”开始还有一大段方方面面夸赞他的词藻，然后是瓜迪奥拉当年错误的预判——事隔经年，再提也算是一桩谈笑的小事，就如同很久以前佩普也曾对他说“会有一天你到一线队踢球，我会退役在场边看你踢球，作为你的教练”，人们总是无法预知未来，却可以发现命运在某个时刻，将两个人牵系出了交集。

足球，在所有琐碎的日常生活中，又似乎是最奇妙的一个，这个项目的魅力之一，也许是你有比平常更高的概率去找到一个心意相通的搭档，就如同他与哈维一样。

他们并非一开始就就找到了彼此，如果伊涅斯塔足够诚实，他可能对哈维开玩笑时讲到的往事，以“其实当年我也觉得你是那个取代佩普的人”作为回应。

“取代”或者换个更情怀一点的词，“传承”，归根结底都是这项运动中最寻常不过的事，从少时他看过的别离便不会少，从他崇拜过的佩普，到与他并肩作战过的罗纳尔迪尼奥，只是别离有时并不会意味着终点已至，比如佩普的回归。

2008年从各种意义上都称得上改变世界的一年，一场次贷危机来临后，自加泰罗尼亚及至巴萨的更衣室内，本地的球员虽算不上夙夜忧叹，但也难免闲暇时聊几句。

伊涅斯塔总是不参与这类讨论的，换帅之后的08-09赛季，开局并不尽如人意，他几次想和佩普说几句话，比如更衣室会支持这个新的教练班底，比如事情一定会在他们一起努力下好了起来。

伊涅斯塔来到巴萨的时候还是个孩子，与瓜迪奥拉，与普约尔，与哈维，与后来的皮克都不同，他并不天生是这里的一份子，但是在这里，他从青训营走进了一线队，这过往年岁无不是他爱这家俱乐部的一部分，那其中有瓜迪奥拉，有哈维，有所有人，他称自己为巴萨人，而他们都是其中的一部分。

有些信仰从来不问缘由，也有些信仰因爱而驻足。

于是几年后坐在看台上，哈维问他“你觉得谁会是我们下个赛季的教练？”时，有时遇到罗塞尔和蒂托说话的场景突然浮现在他的眼前，当然这不足以构成任何证据，或许只是一个福至心灵的猜想，“我不知道。”他观察了一下四周，“如果你问我的猜测？也许会是蒂托？”

除了捕风捉影的联系，从最理性的角度，如阵容踢法的稳定性，如更衣室的适应性，比拉诺瓦的接任也是自然的选择。

踢自己的足球，踢巴萨的足球，无疑是一种“执拗”的坚持，而在这“执拗”的坚持中的人，眼前人毫无疑问是其中之一，另一个，大概是伊涅斯塔自己。

“是啊，或许那时候我会在家乡的小球队执教，然后等你什么时候下课巴萨来邀请我？”伊涅斯塔开起了玩笑。

“或者我们各自执教一个球队，然后在什么比赛里遇到了，胜的一方再回来执教巴萨？”

“那就这么定了。”

这个半开玩笑的约定后，伊涅斯塔突然觉得有些轻松，这或许是一个可能的承诺，他们的故事并未终结，即使离开巴萨，即使离开赛场，他们仍然可以以另一种方式“在一起”，而那时，他想，希望这种关系长长久久地持续下去。

【6】

2014年。

“我现在越发觉得我老了。”哈维在一次两人闲聊时感叹道。

两人现在在训练结束之后有更多的时间聊各种话题，他们在一起踢球的年岁也到了十年往上，西班牙更衣室笑称他们的感情已经跳过了热恋进入了老夫老妻的阶段，事实上可能也确实如此，甚至比老夫老妻又少了繁杂的琐事，多了更多的心有灵犀。

“老到还是巴萨和西班牙的重要角色？”

哈维笑着摇摇头，“我已经不再重要了。”

“你一直都很重要，哈维。”

对于球队，或者对于我，都是如此。

“塞斯克问我建议，在他面前有几个英超俱乐部的选项。”

伊涅斯塔沉默了片刻，哈维接着说下去，“我想也许世界杯后也到了退出国家队的时候。”

很多年后，当伊涅斯塔发短信给哈维说自己已经决定离开赛季末离开巴萨时，隔了将近五分钟，哈维的短信回复他，“时间过得太快了。”

时间确实如此，年轻人总觉得未来遥不可及，只有那些无可阻挡、无法避免的事件到来，他们才会回头看看，原来从起点开始，已经走了那么远那么长的路。

或许佩普很多年前那句“他会取代你”的含义是，伊涅斯塔也终有一天，替代哈维一个人在国家队、在俱乐部走下去。

伊涅斯塔心里许多话转来转去，最终说出的是一句指代模糊的“真的是时候了吗？”

哈维点了点头。

各自手机突然的震动让两人惊了一下，伊涅斯塔先打开手机，看到了俱乐部高层发来的短信，“蒂托走了。”

“什么？”

当下世界最伟大的中场大脑宕机了片刻，蒂托·比拉诺瓦，他们的教练与朋友，因癌症于2014年4月25日病逝。

葬礼过后两人一起走出室外，彼此沉默，伊涅斯塔恍然想起，曾经训练场上，普伊不记得因为什么追着皮克一圈绕一圈的跑，维克托大声给普约尔加油又在皮克被器材夹着往墙角跑的时候帮忙挪开碍事的器材，莱奥坐在一个足球上托腮看热闹，而他和哈维在小声聊着什么。

蒂托不知什么时候走到他们背后，“你们要还不累就一人跑五圈去。”

佩普笑着拉过蒂托，“莱奥，”他唤在旁看热闹的梅西，“从你旁边拿两个球扔给他们，就当有球训练了。”

而那些往事，都已经远去，再也无法复刻了。

“他们在上帝的怀抱中安息，也会在那里，注视着我们。”在达尼·哈尔克的葬礼过后，哈维如此安慰他。

2014年世界杯在本就一个接一个的不如意中，带来了最后一击。

哈维退出了国家队，而在俱乐部的未来，卡塔尔或者纽约城，也仍然是个未知数。路易斯·恩里克已和他谈过了话，随后他找到了伊涅斯塔，在关于伊涅斯塔的部分结束后，并不意外地，他们谈起了哈维。

“哈维对我们仍然十分重要，俱乐部及我本人，都很希望他能留下接受替补——至少到这个赛季末，如果你能帮忙，我们十分感激。”

“我尽力。”

伊涅斯塔并不觉得哈维需要长篇大论的利弊分析，或是来自他的动之以情，晓之以理，但他的确想知道哈维的想法。伊涅斯塔自认为在整个巴萨更衣室应当是最熟悉哈维、最能猜到他想什么的人，这大约也是他们的主教练希望他去帮忙劝说哈维的原因，只是在得与失的边界，伊涅斯塔也不禁有些拿不准。

伊涅斯塔挑了一家诺坎普附近的餐厅请哈维晚餐，哈维更加直接地谈起了瓜迪奥拉离去时对他所说的话。

“是时候了。”

每个人可能都会在某个阶段，说出这句话，在他们饭后散步，看着巴塞罗那的晚景时，这样的感觉越发清晰了起来。

“我会留下。”哈维突然停下了脚步。

伊涅斯塔随之停步，哈维的语气没有那么多的宣布大事时的气氛渲染，仿佛是在说他们这十余年的感情一般水到渠成，但落在伊涅斯塔心里，又重如万钧，“我当这是一个承诺？”

“这是一个承诺。”或许哈维的心里，承诺的仍然是接受自己的定位留在巴萨，而伊涅斯塔却知道，他在无意中，也承诺了自己想要的答案。

他们还会在一起，或许永生不会走散的承诺。

【彩蛋】

话题区-由最近事件衍生的哈白洗脑包一个

wuli掐老师最近怼天怼地，马德里球队们整整齐齐就差赫塔菲还没集齐掐老师的阴阳怪气

而还是掐老师对白老师：我认为也不必再重复他与我的友谊，我很期待见到他

马竞主帅托老师：难道咱俩在西班牙国家队的友谊是不存在的吗？？？？？

综上，虽然丰特到日本要挑拨老两口关系了， 但是坚信老两口情比金坚！

1L

meanwhile

马卡报：哈维因不满与神户胜利船的友谊赛安排和高层矛盾渐深

2L

-1L

大佬不是说想和白总见面嘛

3L

-2L

大佬的心思你别猜

但要我差俩礼拜就要冬歇了，各种计划肯定都做好了，这时候突然来个友谊赛，我肯定也不爽

4L

-2L

不想踢友谊赛和想见老伴也不矛盾嘛

5L

Hhhhhh爱怜托妞一分钟

6L

而在遥远的日本，白总也在摇旗呐喊23333

“哈维是现在最好的主帅”“作为巴萨球迷，我相信哈维会走出现在的困境”

7L

新闻这就来了《伊涅斯塔：我和丰特没有接触》

众所周知白总的新闻发布会一向很少怼人这次真是难得一见的强硬了

8L

所以总结一下近段时间的哈白大概是唯一的温柔是为你，唯一的强硬是为你？


End file.
